Traditional media sources such as newspaper, television and radio now coexist with non-traditional media sources, such as micro-blogs including Twitter™. Due to the growing use of non-traditional media sources by users, such sources may provide information which may be more current than the information provided by non-traditional media sources. However, readers often turn to traditional media sources as their primary source of news content.
Thus, both non-traditional and traditional media sources may play a role in news gathering and delivery. Both traditional and non-traditional news sources may be used either gather and/or deliver news.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.